A visit to the doctor
by Aquarian Charm
Summary: Haruno Sakura didn't know a simple visit to the doctor would change her life forever. Why does she feel like the doctor resembles a certain person she knows?
1. Chapter 1

Standard Disclaimer applied.

.

.

.

.

**A visit to the doctor**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Summary_**: Haruno Sakura didn't know a simple visit to the doctor would change her life forever. Why does she feel like the doctor resembles a certain person she knows?

xoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxxoxooxoxoxo

I am totally exhausted. I don't feel any happiness. The monotonous routine, the hectic lifestyle, lack of love life- all things are taking toll on me.

I think I am depressed. No, I am not contemplating suicide yet. But still, my life is not good.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Uchiha Sasuke is now adjusting back to his life in Konoha. Technically, he is an anbu reporting only to Hokage but now that he has decided to restart his life in this village, he is trying to get a job conventionally.

Morino Ibiki of the interrogation department called dibs on him the moment he heard the news. He wanted the Uchiha to join the interrogation unit. However things were never easy for the Uchiha or were they?

They decided they cannot let him work with such a close exposure to the criminals so soon for it might resurface some of his own conflicting feelings. The final decision was that it was better for him to kick off with normal matters.

He would first start off as a civilian counselor.

Not only it would give him insight of dealing with human emotions that were not of ninja nature so that it would not taint him or remind him of his own horrible past, it would also serve him as a way of earning since he won't be going on missions.

He was given a property to set up a clinic in the civilian area.

Kakashi said he could also count it in, in his journey of redemption since he would now be able to look at people for who they were and help them.

According to Tsunade he might develop a vocabulary or two.

And just like that with little bit of adversity and little bit of foresight, everything was set.

But the problem was he seeing people was one thing and people seeing him was another.

The last survivor of Uchiha clan didn't want people to see him sitting there as a psychotherapist and he also didn't think that people would trust an ex-criminal like him with their personal problems who could turn into a maniac and lash out at them any moment.

The Hokage and his former teacher might have felt the same need to make him inconspicuous to the people.

Good for him that he was to go undercover for the sake for anbu code.

So here he was, sitting in his office, hair dyed brown, combed backwards and secured with a clip. His rinnegan eye hidden expertly with henge no jutsu.

His professional outlook was completed with large think glasses and a white lab coat.

In the end, he looked sexy and handsome even if Kakashi instructed him not to. The silver haired man had sighed when he saw his student's new outlook. There was nothing that could be done. The Uchiha's will always look devilishly good.

The clinic started. What he was supposed to do was to listen the people problems, to hear them out and pick out the subtle things he can from the conversation and give them the best advice he could according to what he learned on his journey of redemption.

The main purpose of this therapy was to read the individuals and prompt them to tell their problem which they very much try to hide.

Since ninjas were skilled to see underneath the underneath and civilians were not that good at hiding their emotions. It was easy to get to the root of the problem and advise them according to psychological techniques he was instructed to practice.

Sasuke felt relieved in this job, to be able to help people, to be the light for them in the dark tunnel and save them from the darkness.

He felt like it was his salvation.

It's been two weeks now.

The now brunette doctor was scribbling away at a report when his ninja alerted him to the presence of a familiar chakra coming towards his office.

The last survivor of Uchiha Clan panicked.

Did she find out?

She couldn't have recognized his chakra because he had suppressed it to zero. Naruto and Kakashi promised him that they won't tell about his return and his struggles of trying to establish himself. He cannot face her like this. Not when he is nothing but an ex-criminal who is working hard to get a better life.

He want her to see him as renewed shinobi with higher rank and decent income and a home. He want to look promising to her.

He definitely isn't planning to keep her waiting. He will get around soon. Money is not really a problem. With the few strings Kakashi pulled, the whole property of Uchiha's was given to him despite the claims of the few greedy dignitaries.

Still even if money and home were not in his list of worries, he didn't want to appear before her as a man with no proper job and rank.

Now back to the problem at hand, Sakura, Haruno fucking Sakura was heading towards him. A part of him wanted to meet her so badly. But another part of him, the cowardly part, was ready to teleport himself out of the office.

Before he could make up his mind, it was too late as there was a knock on his door and he knew if he disappeared now it would hurt her.

"Come in" He said in a smooth sleek voice that he had taken for this profession.

The door opened and entered a lady with long black hair and a light green dress and black sunglasses and bright smile.

"Hello Dr. Urahara. Nice to meet you. I have heard you are doing a fine job." The black haired woman greeted.

Sasuke was baffled for a moment. He knew for sure it was Sakura from her chakra but why was she dressed like a civilian and what was she doing here in his office. Especially to see a consultant. Then he realized he was being impolite.

"Thanks. Please take a seat." Sasuke who was disguised as Dr. Urahara responded.

She took off her glasses kept them in her purse and took a seat.

They sat on the plush couches opposite to each other with a small round table between them.

From the looks of it, Sakura obviously had no idea who he was, so Sasuke decided that he would play along and get over with it.

"So miss." He glanced down at the name of the people who had appointments.

"Harumi...how are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

She faked a smile at her false name and told him that she was fine.

She was so open right now. Her guard was totally down. Maybe because she was thinking that he was a civilian. It was refreshing for Sasuke to see her like this.

When he didn't speak anything for a long time she spoke up.

"Mr. Urahara, I have heard a lot about you."

Sasuke managed a small smile though he was still not good at it.

"There is something I want to discuss with you." She said and took her bottom lip in her mouth.

'So Sakura like.' Sasuke thought.

" Sure, Go ahead, Miss Harumi."

He said in professional tone that he had gotten used to over the past two weeks and a hint of concern.

Sakura looked down.

"I don't know where to start it is just that I am feeling very unhappy. I don't know why I just don't feel good."

Sasuke felt his heart throb. Something big must be plaguing her that she decided to covertly meet a civilian doctor to vent out.

Despite being freaked out, he stayed quiet and looked at her intently. It was a methodology. People opened up by themselves in an attempt to shun out the awkward silence and Sakura was never the one to tolerate quiet.

She took the bait

"I am living a very nice life. I have friends, I have family but the things is..." she sighed.

Sasuke was feeling for the lack of better word…giddy. Sakura has never ever told him her problems so openly and he don't know when he would come to such terms with her. It was definitely a first

Their relationship is kind of trodden right now. He doesn't know how long it will take to mend it. Seeing her here, telling him about her problems make him feel like they have made progress without doing anything and what could be better than that, to make progress without doing anything.

"Go on," Sasuke ordered and edged a little on the end of his couch closer to her to show his interest in her problems as the part of procedure.

She looked down and fumbled with her hands.

The words she next spoke came out in a whisper but Sasuke heard it.

"I feel lonely." She said lightly but Sasuke heard it.

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat.

"I don't know what to do to feel happiness again. I don't know if I'll ever feel happy again."

Sasuke leaned back and rubbed his temples. When women came in saying stuff like this, ninety percent of the time it was because of a guy.

Sasuke took a better look at his future wife. She looks tired with all those dark circles and haphazard hair. He didn't like it one bit. He knew he is affecting her badly.

He didn't said anything encouraging to her before leaving because he wanted her to have the freedom to change her mind, to move on.

Now that he had sorted out his feelings, he knows she is very special to him and dare he say that he love her. He does not want her to leave him but he knows if she does she will be doing the right thing.

But he wants her so badly that he is willing to do everything to keep her. The fact that he is sitting here as a therapist is also in the list.

Now back to the session.

"Is this about a guy?" Sasuke inquired as he does to all patients like this.

He liked getting straight to the point. The less time you take getting straight to the point the more time you have to solve the problem.

Sakura eyes widened a little at this.

"Well may be". She said slowly and looked like she was reminiscing someone. Then she laughed a fickle laugh with her hand on her mouth.

"Oh no, I think it's not that. It's just that I think I might be incompetent. All of my friends have gotten a guy and I am just like that- single and without a guy."

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk.

This was getting amusing. He knew it was not fine to take advantage of the woman he liked like this but he knew he wouldn't get a chance to hear Sakura honest confessions anytime soon.

"Are you jealous?"

It slipped from his mouth without thinking .

"Excuse me."

"I said are you jealous of your friends."

"No, no way I am happy for them."

"Didn't your friends do anything to help you?"

Usually at the therapy session, he isn't supposed to make assumptions by himself and was supposed to ask 'Your friends might be trying to help you.'

"No, no they are really nice." Saukra defended.

"It's that it is just me." Sakura said her voice sounding weak in the end.

Sasuke gave her a once over like he was trying he see if something was wrong with her and enjoyed it.

"Did no one ask you on a date?"

It was a professional question but it sounded like a personal to his ears because he was so eager to know.

"A lot of guys ask me." Sakura confessed.

What?

Sasuke felt like he was on fire.

"Are they no good?" His ego said that. Redemption or not, ego is something that cannot be repressed soon.

"Well they were"

Stab

"actually very good"

more stab

"and very nice and charming"

Sasuke felt like he was losing the game.

"They might not be powerful." He quickly interjected. It was the only thing he was sure that he possessed more than anyone.

"Hmm they are."

"Who are they?"

Sasuke said narrowing his eyes.

Sakura was taken back by a minor rise in octave but she soon get back to her gloomy self and said

"Actually they are from a lot of places I have lost count and I don't really know who are they. They range from daimyos, shinobi, landlords, and civilians to ambassadors". She said sullenly.

Sasuke jaw would have dropped to the ground if it could. This much guys to beat up. The daimyos too. In this case he is never going to get his status back.

"Why don't you choose one of them?" Sasuke said reluctantly solely for the sake of therapy. It left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"I love someone else."

"Does he love you back."

"I don't know."

"You should stop loving him then." You should try to move on. Again Sasuke was just speaking his own mind.

"I can't."

"You can get better than him."

"I don't care I will be happy just with him". Sakura finished.

Silence

Damn it, why does he kept staring in her green eyes, Sasuke was thinking. When Sakura's voice brought him back.

"I guess I am just getting impatient."

She said while twirling a strand of her black hair in between her finger.

"Because he is not here. And I don't know, when he comes back, if he will love me or not. But...I.. have this feeling in my heart that he does. He told me I am dear to him."

He loves you. Sasuke almost said.

Lady Harumi, You are one fine women, don't you think you should play hard to get?

"How can I when I am the only player in the game?"

Those words struck Sasuke like bolt of lightening.

Sasuke had not originally considered time limit to carry out his self establishment mission but now knowing that Sakura had a lot of suitors and sensing her dwinding faith in him, he knew he had to hurry or else he would lose her.

"I know this might sound childish but can you tell me a way to feel better other than stop loving him? There must be something right."

Sasuke paid no heed to her words and opened a blank page to scribble something down.

Hn was the only response she got.

Her eyes opened wide.

That word, That tone.

Sakura noticed how his face was molded in concentration. The way his lips pouted a little, the way the skin around his eyes creases, it was so much similar.

She looked at him for a while, but then dropped the matter.

'_Okay I am going to do it. I have no time left.'_ thought Sasuke.

" Miss Harumi, I am going to ask you a series of questions. Please reply truthfully."

"It will help you in a long run."

_And I might come out of it._

_Successful or beaten to bloody pulp._

"In a long run?"

"Hn."

Again, the tone, the expressions the words. Was she imagining things?

Now that she had noticed, her ninja senses were tingling that he is Sasuke. She would recognize those antics anywhere despite his outward appearance.

"What kind of house you think is perfect for living?"

"Ehh...?" Sakura was taken aback but she replied nonetheless. "A nomal one, I guess."

_Why would Sasuke ask me something like this?_

"What kind of engagement ring do you think would be perfect?"

"Ring?... Umm..I didnt think about that."

She tried to skip that but Sasuke's pouting look made her answer.

"Oh a simple one." Sakura said.

Still pouting.

"Not something... expensive..!" Sakura answered again.

The pout was still on.

Sakura sighed.

" Something that have some thought put into it?" Sakura tired and to her relief she was free from that adorable torture.

Sasuke might never know but he pouts a bit when he sulks but of course you need to know him well enough to notice that.

"How would you like your first kiss to be?"

"A normal peck or French?"

"Ahh..."

Sakura could feel her cheeks redening.

Sakura's mind was going crazy at this point. She knew he was Sasuke but she have no time to confront him about it not while he was baragging her with all those questions.

Sakura was no fool. It was just so obvious what it meant. It was just like Sasuke to approach love in a business like manner.

She was happy but it didn't mean she was going to let him have his way. She was Haruno Sakura for heaven's sake. Her mind was made up.

Hehe two can play this game, thought Sakura.

Uchiha Sasuke you don't know who you are dealing with.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**_Who_****_ wants more?_**

**_If you like it, then REVIEW and let me know how it was? I am not sure how people would like the idea of Sasuke being a doctor._**

**_Suggestion for next part are also welcomed_**.


	2. chapter 2

**A visit to a doctor**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_**

But Uchiha Sasuke was also no weak opponent. Before Sakura could recover, he was back with even bigger card.

"How many kids do you want?"

"Wait, what? kids?" Sakura was totally taken by surprise.

"How many?"

"Wha " Take a hold of yourself Haruno Sakura. Don't get carried away in his pace. Sakura calmed herself.

"What gives you the impression that I would want kids?"

"What?"

It was Sasuke's turn to be shocked. Sasuke stopped his incessant scribbling to look at her with wide eyes.

"Dont you want to have children with the man you love."

"Well I do."

Sakura said with finger on her lips.

"But what if he want me as a baby making machine to restore his clan?"

"What?"

"And maybe you are right, I think I will take your advice and play hard to get or perhaps try different options I have."

"What? I never said that!!"

" Well, I am saying that!" Sakura said a her lips quirked up into a smirk.

"I guess I might give a chance to that guy from suna"

Sasuke was left speechless.

"You know" Sakura again began coyly with a worried expression her face.

" he would be surrounded with many beautiful ladies while he is on his journey. I bet he thinks I am not all that beautiful."

"What kind if journey do you think he is on". Sasuke found himself retaliating irritably.

Distress was starting to become visible on handsome doctor's face.

Sasuke had feared that straightening out his relationship with Sakura would be difficult and he thought he might as well give himself a headstart by using this chance occurance as a leverage but this...

This all was driving him crazy.

He was starting to lose confidence but he had vowed to himself to do whatever it takes.

Even if has to humilate himself,

or chase after her,

he was going to do it.

"Why does it matter what he thinks." Sasuke started in a reassuring voice, carefully choosing his words.

"You are more confident and smart to let someone's opinion define your worth."

"That's what he likes about y..."

Sasuke suddenly noticed something that made his eyes pop. No, not that he have assuredly gave himself away by blurting out suspicious words; it was something else.

One the woman sitting before him was no longer the timid civilian Harumi.

The woman sitting before him with hand on her cheek, leg crossed over the other. and smirking at him like a lioness

was Haruno Sakura.

Second the shine in her green eyes... was back.

Sasuke gulped, it could only mean one thing.

He was found out.

But since Sakura was being complacent and playing along, Sasuke thought he might as well make the most out of it while his bones were still intact.

He harumphed and tried to assume professional tone again

"If he...if he becomes a...better man, would you accept him."

"What makes him think I will not even if he is not." Sakura replied in a beat.

A small smile made it's way on Sasuke's face after sensing Sakura's resolve.

"Perhaps if you could wait a bit for him. maybe he would ease all you worries."

Sasuke confessed after putting much thought into it.

"I would wait with everything I have"

Sakura told him.

Everything was clear and they both felt immense happiness brimming inside of them.

As they both gazed at each other after that, the room got hotter.

Just one spark was needed to ignite the fire.

And.

The door slammed open.

"Teme I heard you haven't been taking patients . Kakashi sensei asked me to go check on you."

Naruto yelled and didn't know why he was suddenly on the receiving end of death glares from the two occupants of the room.

The black haired lady got up to leave, the handsome therapist mirrored the action.

The mood earlier dissipated into thin air.

"Naruto, I was in the middle of a SESSION," said Sasuke through gritted teeth.

"Oh really! what kind of session takes so long."

Sasuke was about to retaliate but the black haired lady that came to stand before him took away his words.

"This kind."

The lady said as she took off his glasses and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Naruto watched with his eyes wide open in horror.

Oh my god!!!! teme is getting harassed.

Uchiha.fucking.Sasuke.is...

She let go after a few seconds.

"I believe I never told you what kind first kiss I would like." She said with her hands still on his shirt, looking at him with sparkling green eyes.

Sasuke just nodded dumbfounded.

"Now you know."

Sasuke could feel his face getting red.

Sakura smiled and this time her smile reached her eyes.

She took a few steps back to look at him squarely in the eye.

"Thanks Dr. Urahara, I feel so much better now.

She said before taking her leave.

" I would like to be the only doctor in the relationship."

For some reason the blond who had arrived a few moments ago got chills when the lady passed by him.

She stopped by the door.

"And I would like to be the only doctor in the relationship if you don't mind.

Sasuke smiled.

And Naruto thought, his best friend's genuinely smiling face as he was looking after her was more chilling.

.

.

.

.

.

After two months, Sakura got the best proposal ever.

Sakura thinks back to that day, a slender ring with a ruby adorning her hand, which was now interwined with her black haired fiance sleeping beside her.

It was the best visit to the doctor ever.

**_fin_**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: So guys originally this story ending didn't have a kiss but after Naruto retsuden scene, I thought why not.

Naruto was there, Sasuke and Sakura were present so why not?

so here it is.

Waiting for your honest thoughts about it, constructive criticism is also welcomed.

You can also find me on Tumblr as _aquarian-charm_. I mostly post intercepts from my stories I have written or I haven't written and about updates.

~charm


End file.
